Why Dean Winchester is a Bad Movie Date
by Beautiful-Crying-Angel
Summary: One-shot about a teenage Dean Winchester going to the movies with his date. He never realized going out to see a film could be so insane!


**Title: ****Why Dean Winchester is a Bad Movie Date**

**Summary**: One-shot about a teenage Dean Winchester going to the movies with his date. He never realized going out to see a film could be so insane!

_I must be on a roll, two stories in two days =P That's a record for me. I'm going to the movies later, and the thought just hit me. I hope you enjoy. If you read, reviews would be much appreciated._

* * *

1996.

Seventeen-year-old Dean Winchester pulled his 1967 Impala into the movie theatre parking lot. His latest girlfriend, Malory Hart, checked her make-up in the passenger seat mirror.

"You ready?"

"Almost." Carefully, she reapplied her bright red lipstick, and smacked her lips. "There, let's go."

Dean smiled at her mischievously. "You know, we could always just hang out in the car."

She glared at him expectantly. "I'd really like, if on this date, we actually did something other than make-out."

Dean looked at her horrified. "You mean, you actually want to _watch_ one of these low budget snooze-fests?"

"Yes, I do." Dean groaned, just wonderful. He could barely sit still for five minutes, let alone an entire hour and a half in a darkened cinema. He glanced at Malory again. She did look pretty good though, and he guessed it was worth it, just to be seen with her on his arm.

"Okay then, let's go."

The ticket line was monstrously long, admission price too expensive, and Dean almost died when he realized neither of those even slightly compared to the nightmare that was the concession line.

"Malory, baby, why don't you save us a couple of seats, while I grab us some snacks."

"Okay. Just make sure you buy me a small popcorn, and a small Coke. Actually, make that a small popcorn, no butter, and a medium Diet Coke. Oh, and some Smarties would be wonderful. Don't get those confused with M&Ms though, I hate those things."

"Fine."

"We're in theatre three. Don't forget."

"Yeah." Slowly, the minutes dragged by - one turned into five, which turned into ten, which eventually turned into fifteen. _Finally_, he was at the front of the line.

"What can I get you?" the woman behind the counter asked, popping her gum. It was painfully obvious she'd rather be anywhere than there. Dean could understand where she was coming from.

"Can I have a large Root beer, a large popcorn, a small popcorn, a medium Coke, no wait!, a medium _Diet_ Coke, a box of Smarties, and hey, do you have any of those peanut M&Ms? I love those things. Can't believe Malory could hate such a divine candy."

"Mmhmm, whatever you say. That'll be $22.75."

"$22.75! Are you kidding me?"

"Them's the ropes, hot stuff." Dean pulled a twenty and a five from his pocket, and handed it over. Not that he couldn't afford it, but considering that his family did not exactly have a steady, fixed, or honest income, well, that would irk anyone's nerves.

"No way is this worth that much," he grumbled, accepting his change.

"Try working here."

There were ten separate theatres, each showing a movie. Dean walked down a stretching hallway, balancing the concessions best he could. He glanced briefly at the numbers on the door. For the life of him, he could _not_, remember which room he was supposed to be in. He paused in front of cinema four, and decided to take a chance. Only it was definitely _not_ the movie they were supposed to see, as talking flowers danced along the screen, while rainbows smiled and sang.

Dean ran back towards the entrance, only he couldn't get the door open. He pushed and pushed, but it wouldn't budge! "You're supposed to pull, idiot." An annoyed father whispered, from his seat.

It was difficult shifting his load, as his tried to frantically open the door. He got it opened successfully, but he dropped Malory's soda in the process. Perfect, just perfect.

"Buddy, where ya headed?" an usher asked, as Dean grumbled, travelling farther down the hall.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed. "I can't remember what cinema I'm supposed to be in."

"Well, check your ticket."

"My ticket?" Sheepishly, Dean pulled the ticket from his front pocket, feeling like a fool. Why hadn't he thought of that? A giant red 3 stared back at him.

"Need any help finding the place?"

"No, I can manage just fine."

By the time Dean reached the correct room, the lights were already off, and previews flashed in the darkness. "Malory?" he whispered loudly. "Malory?"

He made his way down the aisle, searching left and right for any sign of her. "Malory?" He made it near the front, turned around, and scanned the seats. "Damn it, Malory, where are you?" Snickers arose from several patrons, and a very embarrassed red-head waved at him from four rows up, and called, "I'm right here. What are you blind?"

Dean had to push past several people to where she had saved a seat for him. People's knees dug into him, and they muttered annoyed "ows" and insults. He sank heavily into his seat, surrendered her snacks, and sat back to relax, and eat his much deserved popcorn.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"Where's my pop?"

"Your what?"

"My medium Diet Coke."

"I dropped it."

"You _what_?"

Dean sighed, "Don't worry, I'll get you another one." Again, he had to made his way past knees, and elbows. People yelled at him, and he snipped back. He had almost victoriously reached the aisle, when he stepped on a piece of gum. He grunted, and attempted to scrap it off. No luck, so he gave up.

Fortunately, the concession line had died down, but it was still five minutes before he was back beside Malory. "Here."

"You forget the straw."

"What?"

"You forgot the straw."

"Here," Dean whispered, pulling one from his cup, "Take mine."

"You didn't drink from it did you?"

He stared at her shadowed shape. "Yesterday, you had your tongue in my mouth, and today you won't share the same straw."

"Oh, forget it." She shoved the plastic tube through her lid.

Dean tried to relax, and watch the movie. His popcorn tasted pretty good, and the soda was refreshing after running around for so long. The first half hour was slow, and he couldn't follow where the characters were going, what they were doing, and why.

"Malory?"

"Shhh!" came a collected hush.

He lowered his voice, "Malory?"

"What do you want?"

"What's this movie called again?"

"Attack of the Paranormal 2." Dean groaned. Seriously? He was watching a horror film.

Finally, the action picked up, along with the suspense music. Everyone was at the edge of their seats, screaming in unison when the occasion arrived.

All Dean could do was laugh. "Haha, no wonder she died, garlic doesn't repel vampires. Haha, that's ridiculous. Ghosts don't fly through the air! Ha! And that werewolf looks like he could use a hug. Aww, cuddly puppy." Dean guffawed. This movie was so stupid, how could anyone be scared by any of it? He knew what things were really like, and if that didn't frighten him, then some dumb movie wasn't about to.

Dean howled with laughter, as a couple kissing in their car between cheesy lines, was attacked by the wolf man.

"Excuse me, sir?" a beam of light cut through the dark.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are being too loud, and we've received numerous complaints." Malory glared at him viciously.

"Whatever."

Outside, in the car, Dean tried to put an arm across her shoulder. "Don't be upset, the movie was moronic anyways."

"I can't believe you! Just take me home."

"You sure you don't want to hang out for a little while?"

"Dean, after tonight, I don't think I ever want to speak to you again."

"Well, you just did," he mumbled, starting up the Impala. If looks could kill, he would have been six feet under flat with the one she shot him.

"Hey, Dean, how was the movie?" Sam asked, as he entered the motel room. "I didn't expect you back yet."

"It was pretty lame. And, get this, Malory actually _wanted_ to watch it. Usually I thought couples only went to the theatre to make-out in the dark."

"Yeah, Dean, you would think that. Some people actually find them entertaining."

"Well, let me tell you. Compared to our lives, everything else seems dim."

**END**


End file.
